Run In With Nine Lives, And Vampirism
by VampiraStessi
Summary: '16. Skyler Spears hates that number. Why? Because that number means her, and many others like her, are royally damned for eternity.' On Skyler's 17th birthday, she is sent on the journey of a life time, an adventure that lands her in the world of "The Vampire Diaries." Oh, and guess what? She's the daughter of the powerful Goddess, Bastet. Damon/OFC Kol/OC


**A/N: Hey! What's up you guys? (Yes I stole that from **_**Shane Dawson**_**!(; ) Okay so this is (hopefully) going to be an awesome story that all of you will love! If not, that's okay too.  
**

**I have a second story called "_Sucked out of one dimension, bleeding in the next_," and my partner in crime "_VampiraDarla_" and I would just LOVE it if you would check it out!(;  
**

**Anyway, moving on to why you are still reading this, this story is a pairing between one of our favorite characters, "_Kol"_, with my main OC character, "_Skyler Spears_" ("_Skol_" lol). There will also be an OFC love interest for "_Damon(;_" Maybe "_Stefan_" (up to you, but I will get to that later), and OF COURSE _"KLAROLINE_!"**

**Please check out my _POLYVORE_ for outfits and such, link is in my profile, and same goes for _FACEBOOK. _Friend us for chapter previews, spoilers(: photo fun, questions, and for "_TVD: Get Sucked In_" Facebook game.  
**

**ALSO, if you love "**_**Supernatural**_**," "**_**VampiraDarla**_**" and I have an upcoming story "**_**Supernatural Ninja**__**Sidekicks**_**" using our OC characters "**_**Jessi**_**" and "**_**Karla**_**." If you would like to know when that will be posted, just PM me and I will let you know when we do post it (should be up very soon)**.

**Onto the story! Enjoy!(:  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM TNLOCK OR TVD! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FAN FICTION!**

**_RUN IN WITH NINE LIVES, AND VAMPIRISM _  
**

**Chapter 1: _Run In With The Number 16_**

_16. Skyler Spears hates that number. Why? Because that number means her, and many others like her, are royally damned for eternity. One day, approximately three days before her 16th birthday, she began her transformation. Yes, transformation. She couldn't grasp any form of understanding as to what was happening to her, suddenly she could pull off these astonishing things. Remarkable, prodigious, in-imaginable, alien things. For Skyler, It was all fun and games at first, she had just obtained accelerated flexibility, agility, strength, balance; perfect, untarnished, sight and hearing, she was thrilled, a new chapter was forming in her dull life, but it all turned sour. It always ended that way, rotten, sour, and spoiled. She assumed her new capabilities stopped there, but just one day before her big one-six, she discovered development on her outside appearance as well. Sharper more thorny teeth, pointy, spiked ears, bigger-colossal even-eyes, and when she flexes her hands, she mentally commands her cat-like claws to appear out of her human nails, like Wolverine. Then, she started to realize what this meant for her, it didn't take long for her to became petrified with absolute terror. Before you ask, no smart-ass, she was not high.  
_

_She kept this secret to herself, locking it away deep inside herself, hidden in dark shadows and in the reflections of mirrors. No one knew but her, and she wanted to keep it that way. But on her 16th birthday, she was exposed to her parents, and eventually to the FBI. Her mother ran in on her when she was sobbing in the bathroom, trying to get her nails back to normal, for she hadn't learned control it yet. At that moment she didn't notice that the lights were off, she could see as if she were a cat with super night vision. After her mother, Jamie, flipped on the light switch, Jamie shrieked in horror after she looked upon her adopted daughter. Seconds later her father, Robert, bolted up the stairs like the firefighter he is, and all Skyler said was, "Momma, what's wrong with me?" Skyler sounded like a hopeless, lost, little, child, yet Jamie said nothing. Robert said nothing. The only thing that could be heard were the sobs coming from both Jamie and Skyler, no one made any attempts at comfort for their crumbled family. _

_When Skyler finished crying, she tentatively lagged herself down the spiral staircase and approached her parents, that was when Jamie spoke up with a solution, she said to her only child, "We will fix you. You're going to be fine, darling." And Skyler believed her.  
_

_That next morning was a Monday, and like any other Monday, Skyler had to go to school, but when she returned home, she discovered that everything in her home was gone. As if she had been robbed. No couch, no TVs, no frying pans, or homey decorations, soon Skyler uncovered that the only thing that remained the same was her room, and a few scattered photos of herself and her parents that was littered around the house in a rushed fashion. They had left her behind. They wanted nothing to do with her, they thought she was a monster, a freak. She tried to deny it at first, she wanted to believe that it was some kind of mistake, that her mother was preparing a surprise move because she was just bored of the area. She tricked herself into thinking that they were coming back. They never did, and they never will.  
_

_Not ten seconds later that evening, the house was swarmed with police, agents, the SWAT team, and even a few reckless and aspiring reporters. She was on the third story, at the time that was where her room was located. With no other option for survival, she stretched herself out, lunged onto a tree branch from her window, and with her new found, superhuman speed and amazing grace, she ditched them like a pair of old, torn down sneakers, as she headed deep into the forest._

_A few days later, she realized doing that was a horrible mistake. No food, no water, no shelter. She was extremely dehydrated from both the lack of water, and from the non-stop crying at the fact her parents had abandoned her. All hope was lost and she was prepared to die, she was ready to die, but that all changed when she came across a man in all black who said he would help her._

_His words rang true and he became her only friend. His name is Carlitos, and he explained to her that he is a very powerful warlock, and that she was important, that he needed her for his final project. From that day forward, with out question, he became Skyler's trainer. He took her out of Washington, and to a get away safe house in San Fransisco, California, where he coached her in every way imaginable. Guns, computers, mythology, combat, you name it, and she knew it. He earned her trust, but when ever she tried to ask what he meant about 'his final project' he always shot her down, and avoided the subject with an extra round of training, and even though Skyler let it be, she was still suspicious. She had every and yet no right to be.  
_

_Six months in, he aloud her to watch certain shows on DVD, she watched the first and only season of "_The Nine Lives Of Chloe King_," a show that pinpoints her abilities and when she asked him how the show was so accurate, he only replied, "The producer and creator is one of them. The storyline, however is completely false. It was a smart, yet risky idea for the creator to do such a thing."  
_

_She also watched "_Nikita_," Carlitos told her he only had her watch this so she could become better than the agents in every way on the show, she needed to see how the world works from such a way, and she needed to outsmart people like them. He never explained the last show he made her watch though, and this one was the one she found the most intriguing, "_The Vampire Diaries_." She watched the first three seasons over and over again for the next six months, and finally on her 17th birthday, Carlitos called her forward, he announced that she was officially deemed worthy for his "special project."  
_

_Before Skyler had anytime to question what he was doing, he simply said, "When you get there look for Klaus, and tell him that I sent you, oh and try to stay clear of Valentina, she scratches."_

_The next thing she knew, the room was caved in, glass shattered from every inch of the house, ruining the fine, elegant decor, candles knocked over and set the mahogany curtains ablaze like a wild fire, the water that flooded the light hardwood floor created the allusion of a beach front. Carlitos's eyes had turned into a sicking dark black color and blood seemed to ooze in large proportions from his nose. Then the walls decayed, leaving giant chunks to smash in a elaborate circle around them, how the roof stayed in-tack was a mystery. As the scene unfolded around her, Skyler was in immense pain. She felt as if someone took a thousand hunting knifes and injected a knife in every millimeter of her body, she could feel the twisting and the digging of the knifes with in her, even when she fell to the floor hollering in misery. Soon her skin particles started to disappear, starting at her feet and ending with her head. She blacked out as soon as the magic particles took over her completely, leaving her unconscious, bloodied, and bruised in the living room of Valentina Diaz, her daughter Jasmine, and Jasmine's cousin, Alek Petrov._

_Valentina, the same women Carlitos wanted Skyler to steer clear of, was not in her home at that moment, though Valentine never is. She is, well, a very work associated women. Her job, is not normal by any means. She is one of many leaders of what Skyler, Jasmine, herself and Alek are. They are called, Mai. Mai are the offspring of the most powerful Goddess, Bastet. Valentina is the leader of all the Mai in San Fransisco, California, and her job is to locate and protect all of the Mai with in her area (they are a dying breed for humans have been hunting them for generations when the Mai broke their sacred bond at serving man-kind's every need), thus she is away a lot, always on business trips, trips that can be as long as 3-5 months. Valentina has an outwardly welcoming, charming, and benevolent demeanor. She is often commanding, malevolent, manipulative and very threatening. Her and her daughter Jasmine have a very unhealthy relationship. Similar to Dean and his father John's relationship ("_Supernatural_"), only with more violence, more abandoned parent-ness and more stone cold, hard looks and disappointment radiating off the parent. In Valentina's eyes, Jasmine could never do anything right, and Jasmine only wanted to please her mother, she wanted her mother to be proud of her._

Jasmine is far from a normal child. She grew up in the history of Mai, of the hard training life, and with no fatherly figure. She was mentally abused by her mother on a daily basis, until Valentina started taking those trips when Jasmine turned 6, then Valentina would be gone for weeks, even months at a time, leaving Jasmine to her own devises. Like "Matilda_" Jasmine grew up way too quickly, she even fell in love at 14, but when her 16th birthday came along, and she discovered that she is, in fact a Mai like her mother, she was forced to break off her relationship with the human boy, for a Mai's kiss is extremely toxic to humans. Call it a curse for breaking the sacred bond. _

_Jasmine is a very well educated, very athletic, 17 year old female with high hopes that one day her mother will cut her some slack and let her live a real life. Her mother always locks her away, sending her on impossible tasks and missions, keeping her on a strict training schedule, she barely has time to do her home work, let alone make friends. To say she doesn't get out much, is a huge understatement._

_Around school, for her tanned skin complexion, big, chocolate brown eyes, and dark black, thick, long beautiful hair, and her perfectly curved body, she has earned the nick name, "Hot-Loner-Girl," she received her looks from her mother. Things for Jasmine became easier, all thanks to her adoptive cousin Alek Petrov who arrived at the Diaz manner around the time Jasmine turned 15(a year older than Alek), her and Alek are very close, you can't even tell that they are not real blood cousins._

Alek is a complete Damon Salvatore, you would think they were the same person, if not for their appearance differences. Alek, is 16, has shaggy, dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and beautiful brown orbs, he looks like a true California boy, with a six-pack and all. Though, even though he looks and lives in California, he was born in Ukraine, Russia, along with every other Mai. He has the accent to prove it, though most people assume he is British, and he lets them.

When Alek was three, his parents were killed by a team called "The Order_," they are hunters that are to track down and kill all Mai. "_The Order_" had missed Alek as a child during the slaughter of "_The Dark Days,_" so he was sent to live in an orphanage, but was soon adopted by a human couple in England, they were nice, normal people who let him keep his former Russian last name, "_Petrov_."_

Alek, unlike Jasmine, had no knowledge of Mai until he started experiencing his Mai transformation when he turned 14, which is highly unusual for a Mai. He told his parents, and they did not take it well, much like Skyler's parents, they up and left. Valentina soon found Alek after he fled to America, and she took it in her power to adopt this boy and show him the Mai life. 

All of this information rushed through Skyler's mind as she awoke to Jasmine and Alek staring down at her in complete befuddlement, Jasmine quickly whips out her cell phone and dials Valentina. After a few short rings, Valentina answers, _"What!? I'm in a meeting Jasmine, this better be important!"  
_  
Alek, disgusted with the way Valentina treats Jasmine, snatches the phone from Jasmine who is struggling to find words, and answers Valentina's question.

"Valentina, we have a rather... odd situation."

_"What, like a problem? I'm sure you two can handle it on your own."_

"A teenage girl, just appeared out of thin air, literally, I was standing right in the exact spot she... I guess... landed in."

_"What do you mean appeared?"_

"That's exactly what I _mean_ Valentina."

_"I'll be there in three hours." Click! _

Skyler, having listened in on the whole conversation, only rolls over onto her back, groaning in pain, she stays like that, because she knows she can trust these people. _Surely _the Valentina_, Carlitos was talking about couldn't be _the Valentina _that was on her way, right?_ Thought Skyler. Her next thought was, _Why am I in a TV show? I thought it was all fake? And he said something about Klaus. Like from _"The Vampire Diaries_?" Are these two worlds connected? Maybe, I mean it really isn't all that crazy to think so. A year a ago I would have thought differently, but I've learned that _anything _is possible._

Done with her mental rant, Skyler croaks out, "Jasmine, Alek, ohhh-you are not going to freakin' _believe_ how I got here." Then she rolls over onto her right side and coughs up a lethal-looking amount of blood, creating a large pool around her.

After the next few hours of Jasmine and Alek tending to Skyler's wounds, their hands and clothes caked in her blood, Valentina finally arrives at the scene with an extremely old looking book artifact. It wasn't unusual to see her carrying in such a thing, their penthouse was filled with historic objects, all in relation with Mai.

Valentina sets the monster of a book onto the table and flips open to a page with a young women who looks exactly like Skyler, right down to the sharp cheekbones and heart shaped jaw. Skyler has swarthy, dark-chocolate, concentrated, dense, limitless hair that reached just past her elbows. She has deep colored eyes, a mix between a coffee brown, emerald, sparkling like a true jewel and shining flecks of golden gilt. Her never-chapped, plump, perfectly pinky-peach lips set hearts on fire. She looks to be sculpted by Gods for there were no errors, no imperfections, she has the thickest, longest, and darkest eyelashes anyone would ever see, she beats out all those _"Maybelline"_ models hands-down, she has a cinnamon-bronze natural skin complexion, a complexion that reaches every inch of her 5 foot 8, 125lbs swimmers body. She is a walking, living, breathing, talking example of what everyone wishes they could look like, be like. She is the definition of beauty.

The women on the page, looks just like her, same hair color, only instead of wavy, and free-flowing, her's is cut short at her shoulders, she has the thickest, most beautiful 'bob' hair style anyone would ever lay eyes on. Her eyes, do not hold the chocolate brown as Skyler's does, only the peacock green, and money gold take place in this women's eyes. Though the woman is not as tan as Skyler, she looks just as gorgeous. Anyone could easily make the mistake of assuming they are sisters. Even with the black cat ears that are pierced with a thick golden hoops with emeralds placed on them, that stick out of the women's hair.

Alek only stares at the picture, while Jasmine gasps in realization. Jasmine quietly whispers to her mother, "There's no way..."

Valentina scolds Jasmine, "Don't you ever pay attention? She appeared just as the prophecy said she would. We are lucky to be standing in her presence. Incompetent child." Jasmine used to flinch at such remarks, but she was use to it. Skyler (whom Alek had lifted her onto the navy blue, expensive looking couch after her wounds were clean) was starting to understand why Carlitos wanted her away from this women. She's even worse then she was on the show.

"That was a little harsh..." Skyler mumbled. Valentina flushes with embarrassment at her actions, she had momentarily forgotten Skyler was still in the room.

"My apologies, miss, what did you say your name was?" Valentina asked, changing her exterior from disappointed and angry mother, to charming business women.

Skyler answers her, eyes squinted, shoulders tense, she's not buying the bull-crap Valentina was selling with that fake smile, "Alexandra Udinov." Obviously, that was not her real name, she stole that from "_Nikita_."

"Most people," Skyler continues, "call me Sandra." She is an expert lair, Carlitos made sure of that.

Before anyone could say anything else, Alek's phone rang. He quickly says, "It's Chloe." He goes to answer the phone when Valentina tells him, "Make sure you tell The Uniter to get over here. Now. And that's an order." Alek nods his head 'yes' and leaves the room.

Valentina quickly collects her coat and purse, and says, "Sandra, I apologize for having to leave, but I have very important work to get to. My daughter Jasmine will explain everything to you." Valentina the casts a snide glare in Jasmine's direction as she crudely says, "Correctly, I hope."

Just as Valentina left the room, Alek re-entered it. He says, "Chloe is on her way." Ah, yes Chloe King, the central character in "_The Nine Lives Of Chloe King,_" she's the perfect character. Much like a less self-centered, more care free, and knows how to party like no other (she's only 16, but she often sneaks into clubs and gets away with it) version of Elena Gilbert. She has curly, blonde hair, fair skin, red lips, rosy cheeks, and blue-gray eyes. She's a little on the shorter side, and she has the figure of a porcelain doll.

Chloe, is what the Mai race call, "The Uniter," she had 9 lives, but she had to lose one and come back to life in order to figure out she was "The Uniter," so-she has 8 lives, and during those remaining lives, when the upcoming war outbreaks between all the Gods and Goddess's offspring, it is her duty to keep the Mai race safe and on the winning side. Alek is her official guardian (that's why his transformation was so early, it was to set him on the course to find Chloe in time), he only has his one life, but during the prophecy, it is said that The Guardian and The Uniter will work together as one. Meaning Alek and Chloe will have to hang around each other and kick ass together a lot.

Skyler was fiddling her hands together, but stopped when Jasmine spoke up, "When Chloe arrives, I will explain your destiny to you." She sounded so formal, and Skyler hated it.

Skyler says, "Jazzy, cool it. I know all about you, and Alek and Chloe, and her BFFs Amy and Paul. Where I come from, your world is just a TV show that was cancelled after the first 10 episodes."

"Ohhhh-" A voice that belonged to Chloe King whined behind Skyler, causing her to snap her head back in Chloe's direction, "What trouble are we in now!?" Skyler laughs out loud at that statement. _Oh, how young Chloe still has so much to learn, even though I am only a year older than her._

"Chloe, you might want to sit down for this one, we had no idea it would even happen in this life time, or for a matter of fact we had no idea as to when we would find you either, Chloe, but here we are, all the pieces slowly fitting together." Jasmine laughs nervously after that, trying to lighten the mood before she drops the bomb.

Chloe and Alek take a seat beside Skyler, while Jasmine flips through the ancient book Valentina brought over earlier.

"I'm assuming you know all about Chloe's destiny?" Jasmine asked, Skyler simply nodded.

"Well, what about yours?" Skyler's confused, her destiny? What does she mean her destiny?

"What?" Skyler asked.

Jasmine gave a sympathetic smile and continued, "You are her-" Jasmine pointed to the picture of the beautiful women, "daughter."

"Daughter? Who is she?" Skyler asked quickly, she is becoming anxious.

"Bastet."

"Oh. Well what does that mean?"

"We don't know, we haven't recovered that piece of the prophecy yet."

"What!? And nothing in that giant book clues you in on anything!?"

"Nope. Sorry."

_Well, that's just grea_t. Skyler speaks up once more, "By the way, my name is Skyler Spears, I lied to your mother earlier. She's hiding a dark secret and it's best for everyone if we get out of here before she gets back, I was told I could not trust her, but Carlitos said to me I could trust a man named Klaus, and I know just where to find him. Come with me." Jasmine's on edge with that idea, she wants to up and leave, but a part of her wants to stay. She's starting to question how well she knows her own mother. If it wasn't for the fact that Jasmine resembled her in appearance, she would have come to the conclusion that Valentina is not her true mother.

Alek however, is the exact opposite. "We just met you three hours ago, and you want us to come with you? How do we even know that your not just some redone plastic, little _human_ from Hollywood?" _Jeeze, that boy has a major tude. _

Skyler frowns at the boy, she does not appreciate being talked to in a manor as rude as that was. She quickly shows off her long dark black cat nails, that have been glittered around the tips with gold.

She says, "Believe me or not, it's up to you. I am going to complete my masters final project, which I assume has something to do with this Klaus guy, and I am going to find some God damn answers. Though, it would be smart to fallow me if I really am Bastet's daughter, because that means, since I landed here it is fate that I am to bring you along on my trip and away from Valentina." Alek only glares at her, his stance saying that he will not be joining her, and neither will Chloe. Skyler gives a look of, "_Fine. Have it your way_," as she gets up off the couch, her wounds disappearing at a fast pace, and she turns to leave.

Jasmine was too tempted, this was her out, and with Bastet's daughter? That was a stroke of luck. Jasmine felt the pull need to go with her, so she held out her hand and frantically said, "Wait! I am going with you." _Away from my mother, away from this life, _Jasmine thought.

Alek says, "Jasmine. No." At the same time Chloe squeaks out a, "Jasmine." She was leaving Chloe behind, and that hurt her feelings.

Jasmine quickly explains herself, "Someone needs to look out for her, and I don't want to be here. You saw her claws, you saw how she got here. She _is _the daughter of Bastet, and I will let no harm come to her. She is leaving, and there is nothing we can do to stop her."

Two hours later of Alek and Jasmine's bickering, Alek let Jasmine go, only if Jasmine checks in every 5 times a day. One phone call to Valentina later, saying that Jasmine taking her to a safe house, and everything is set.

Just like that they were off, headed to meet this mysterious Klaus. Jasmine, did however make Skyler stop by a few safe houses along the way so she could retrieve all the cash that was stored in a few hidden safes in there basements.

After hours of extricating driving, Jasmine doesn't speak much, and she didn't agree with Skyler stealing a car, they finally reached Pennsylvania.

_Only three more hours to go_, thought Skyler. Comically, Skyler stole a 1967 Chevy Impala, even though no one knew it was from a TV show she watched when she was 15, she still found it awesome. Skyler is not worried about this whole 'Bastet-daughter-thing,' all she needs to do is find Klaus, retrieve what she needs from him to bring to Carlitos, and once that is done Klaus will force one of his powerful witch servants to send her back to her dimension, right? _The whole 'Bastet-daughter-thing' isn't real, its all for the story line, I am apart of a TV show now, and each new character has a back story or an important role. This is my fake one. I just have to live through it long enough to get back home. _Or at least, that's what Skyler hopes.

After a stop for food and gas, they were off again, and they soon arrived in Mystic Falls two hours later.

Skyler's game plan is to confront Klaus, tell him what Carlitos told her too, and just get the hell out of there. Bringing Jasmine along was merely for her amusement.

**Chapter 2:** _**Run in with the Bad-boys Club**_  
**Preview:**

(Jasmine's POV)

"Skyler!" I hollered as she took off, leaving me in the car by myself.

She turns, gives me a bright smile, and says, "Jazzy, once again, chill! I will be back in a second... Just take a walk or something." Unbelievable. She wants me to just 'relax,' or 'chill,' but I can't. She doesn't understand that danger is at every turn, just waiting to appear out of their little hidden corners and just... just freakin' attack. But Skyler is pretty big on personal space, so I will obey her wishes.

I step out of the interesting choice of a car, and I lean myself against it. Anxiously, I pull out my phone to call Alek. As I go to dial his number, a shadow appears in front of me, blocking the sun from sinking it's warm heat rays into my skin. I look up and my eyes met dazzling blue ones. He's a man, too beautiful to be human. He has midnight, jet-black hair, he possesses a dolls lilac, creamy white skin tone and cheek bones that look as if a Romanian sculptor from the 1600s spent decades perfecting and finalizing them. Eyes that turn from dark as night, to a pale ocean blue in the light. He looks at me with confidence, something about him... I just... he seems familiar.

"Nice ride. I don't believe we've met, such a pretty girl like you...well, I would have remembered. Name's Damon Salvatore, the pleasure is all yours, I'm sure." Oh. That's why he's familiar, he's a cocky-bastered, just like Alek. There should be a club or something, and they should all wear big neon signs that say, "_Look at me, I'm a douche-bag._"

He grabs my hand and gently kisses it. Very old fashioned, yet kind of nice for a change... If my mother saw me...Never mind her, she's not here.

I guess I should say something before it gets awkward for him. "Umm. Thanks, it's not mine it's a friends, I really have a phone call to make sooo..." I said, trailing off, hinting that I want to be left alone. I could easily see on his face that I badly bruised his ego, but he rebuilt his confidence, and tried again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Really!? I thought I made it kind of obvious... I swear if Skyler gets into trouble and I'm too busy talking with this guy to notice... I'll never forgive myself. Besides, it's pointless anyway, my kiss is toxic to humans, it would be better for the both of us if he just left.

I gave a sweet smile and said, "I didn't. Excuse me, but I must go now." I walked passed him as I jogged down the sidewalk, looking in alleyways, trying to find a dumpster, or a fire escape, or _something_, that would allow me to jump to the roof so I could avoid talking to anyone else until Skyler gets back. Well anyone else except Alek, I still have to make that phone call or else he will come marching down here, and it will not be pretty. _Believe_ me.

**A/N: That's it for now you guys! Be sure to check in again next week for the rest of chapter 2! POLYVORE link in profile if you would like to know what I have in mind for Skyler Spears, outfits are up for every chapter. **_**  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ANY FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED!(:**_

_**~~VampiraStessi**_


End file.
